Nothing Screams College Like Emotional Confusion
by musicallyobsessed11
Summary: AKA: Jesse… and Chloe… and Kommissar. Oh Shit.
1. Chapter 1

Car Show – The first time.

The Bella's had taken their place amongst the crowd that had formed around the stage of the car show. The a cappella group was peeved, no, pissed off. Yeah, so they had a wardrobe malfunction: do they really need to be kicked off their entire tour. It was a mistake. Everyone should be allowed to fuck up every once in a while. They deserved to be on that stage right now. They had earned it, damnit.

Coming in to the performance venue, the girls questioned what group the National Committee had gotten to replace them for _their_ tour. _They were, like, irreplaceable_.

 _We Are Das Sound Machine._

 _"_ _They will not control us." It started._ Shit.

The choir of perfectly pitched chords came from behind the shield of smoke that had accumulated in front of the ominous hallway that these perfectly shaped bodies were originating from. The Bella's leader watched on with indignance... and secretly, slight horror. As the beat dropped, she looked around at her fellow sisters and watch as, one-by-one, their jaws slacked or eyes tried to look away. She knew how they felt, but, being the badass trick she is, Beca kept her head up. As the leader of this group, she felt it her duty to be the one to stare down the competition.

Little did she know, this would come in very handy in about ten minutes. The tall, perfectly toned leaders of the German group approached her. She fought the urge to scoot closer to Chloe.

"Barden Bella's…" the gorgeous blonde announced.

…

…

…

After a few insults, Beca tried to stand up for her girls and get the motivation going by telling the leaders that they can basically shove it, but in nicer words. Beca found her lower back start to sweat as she tried to keep eyes with the tall, perfectly groomed German standing not six inches from her face. She scanned the woman's face, committing it to memory and for some odd reason, that Beca could not later explain, she lost all control of her filter.

"You…. Are physically flawless." was all she could produce.

"Thank you." The woman didn't miss a beat.

"But that doesn't mean I like you." she continued. However, she couldn't formulate anything after that. Thankfully, Chloe filled in for her. What would she do without this girl.

Not two minutes later, Beca made more of a fool of herself than she possibly could have imagined for a five minute time period. Again, Chloe caught her as she feel down a spiral of she doesn't even friggin' know. _What am I doing, oh my god._

After the German group, as well as most of the Bella's had walked away, Chloe caught Beca's arm.

"Beca, what the hell was that? I've never seen you act this way." Chloe tried to look Beca in the eye but the brunette avoided her gaze. She could tell she wasn't in the mood but she had to know what it was about that German girl that got Beca so out of whack.

"I don't know." Beca looked at everything but Chloe. "She's just…"

"She's?" Chloe pressed.

"Chloe! I don't know! She's in my head." Beca did that thing where she gets all moody really fast and runs away from whatever the real problem is.

Beca left her standing by herself, staring at the side of the new 2015 VW bug. Chloe wondered for a minute why Beca never wanted to tell her anything anymore. She remembers after their first National Championship, Beca quickly became her best friend. She had almost felt honored in a way that the distant girl let her in. "Must have been that stupid party last year…" Chloe said quietly to herself as she remembered the party that she drank wayyyy too much and made an ass out of herself..

"Chloe, are you coming?!" Stacie shouted at her. Chloe snapped out of mind and left with the group.

~~/\/\~~

Beca avoided most of the Bella's for a few days, unsure of what they thought of her words to the DSM leader. She also had way too much going with the internship and freaking out with life and love and all that crap she's constantly all angsty about.

A few nights later, when Beca came back from a long day at work, she found a weird envelope on the door step with a weird dragon looking thing on the front. She almost didn't pick it up, thinking it was another stupid joke or hate mail, like they have been receiving for the past month. However, she did and she went in to the house where the girls were having a pillow fight.

It's not that she wanted to necessarily be in a pillow fight, but she sure did miss being with her sisters. Why did life have to be so damn hard?

In the envelope, they found a really weird invitation to like some guy's house. They had a group discussion about whether or not they should go or if they were gonna show up and have people through eggs and toilet paper at them. However, there was a password and such so maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

~~/\/\~~

Riff Off - The Second, More Worse Time

They all got ready that night and showed up to this giant mansion of a house. Like, what the hell even?

After this weird guy gave them some odd speech about nothing, he showed them to his basement. In this moment, a good majority of the girls were wondering if this was going to be the death of them. Stacie even grabbed Cynthia's hand for a minute, until they all were revealed to a room of people they knew.

"Ohhhhh, secret aca-party." Stacie announced as she halfway pried her hand from Cynthia's. She almost instantly ran to some big hot guy in hops he would get her a drink.

Almost as soon as they walked through the door, they saw that the DSM clan was also there and the leaders instantly approached them. Again, the woman instantly made Beca's mind go all floofy and she managed to call her gorgeous. Yeah, that was going to scare her. Cool.

Before she managed to say anything embarrassing… just kidding. Before she needed to insert herself in to a hole, Chloe pulled her away. Beca did not know what she was gonna do without this girl in her life.

"Beca, seriously!" Chloe huffed. "I really don't think complimenting her is gonna do anything for us. What is your deal with that woman?" Chloe had her by the hand and they simultaneously looked down at their hands and then back to the other's eyes.

It lasted only a second before Beca pulled her hand away. Chloe instantly missed the feeling and, right on cue, Jessie walked up.

"Jessie, what are we doing here?!" This was the question on everyone's mind, and since he looked like he had already been there for a while, maybe he knew.

"I don't actually know. I'm so glad you're here though!" He put his arms around his girl and she felt a little more at ease about the whole situation. He smelled a little alcohol though and she definitely wished she had had some already.

Before the pair could say anything else, the weird guy called out and the room fell quiet.

"Oh great, a riff-off." Beca was not super pleased that this had not been mentioned. Usually when they did this sort of thing, they knew about it and had a chance to be in the mind set. However, she did quickly excited because this now gives the Bella's the chance to show that gorgeous specimen what they were made of.

"Shit, there is again." Beca cursed herself mentally as the insult type thing she had said to Kommissar earlier came to her mind. "Get out of my head you fine creature of…"

"Beca!" Chloe grabbed the girl by the arm in a mess of smiles and giggles as they took their spot in the competition. "Let's show them how this is done!"

The Bella's felt quite confident about this scene, it was a familiar one, even though they weren't just going up against Barden University's teams and their competition had now rose from the Treblemakers to the international champions, Das Sound Machine. Oh yeah. This was gonna be epic.

 _Songs about Butts._

Oh this would be interesting. "So, anything on the radio, basically?" Beca half asked, half said to Chloe as the group discussed what they should sing. They got this one, she thought as they settled on a song that was bound to get people going.

 _Das Sound Machine!_

 _She had dumps like a truck. Truck. Truck._

 _Thighs like a what, what, what?_

 _All night long._

"Oh shit." Beca thought as Kommissar joined in with her fellow leader and sang the fucking Thong Song. "Don't do it… Don't… Aww fuck." Beca tried to look away as Kommissar took the lead.

 _All night long._

"I would do her all night long."

 _Let me see that thong._

"Anything, everything. Oh my God, take it…. Son of a bitch!"

Beca watched as Kommissar moved her hips around to the rhythm of the song. She couldn't help but to stare at the German woman's ass. It was perfect, like, how even?

Beca noticed that the woman was looking directly at her as she said something about a thong. Beca's mouth watered and her mind went blank. She hoped she wasn't the only one that this was happening too. Like, everyone had to feel this way about this woman, right? She was downright the most gorgeous thing that Jesus had ever created and people had to have noticed that… right? She wasn't crazy, right?

The riff off continued and, soon enough, it was the Bella's turn to show everyone what's up.

 _Shorty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur._ Stacie sang, moving like the sultry slut she is. No shame, girl, get it!

 _The whole club was looking at her._

Actually, Beca was looking at Kommissar. No offense, Stacie. She watched as the German woman danced to Stacie's voice, all the while, staring at the soloist. Beca was actually a little upset that she wasn't looking at Beca who instantly tried to show off a little more. She looked over to Kommissar who hadn't even glanced at her and she instantly regretted her previous wanna-be sexy movements. However, as she glanced around the room, she did notice that Jessie had seen her, as he gave a little wink in her direction. She also couldn't help but think Chloe had been watching her as well by the way the redhead eyes had quickly averted when Beca caught her gaze.

 _She hit the floor, next thing you know shawty got low…_

 _Low. Low._

 _…_ _Fuck._

 _._

 _…_ _She's not._

 _Low. Low._

Her mind started a mini freak out as she looked at Stacie who was now in between The Kommissar's thighs as they both got low together, Kommissar staring intently at the tall, lean girl in front of her.

Beca's heart sank for a minute. She was… ah fuck… Jelly.

~~/\/\~~

The riff-off went on. She watched as the Treblemakers were the first ones to lose. She gave a little laugh and flirty smile to Jesse.

The Packers were next to go and she thought for a second that fat Amy's heart broke.

Next, Bumper ruined the Tone Hanger's chance… She watched a really awkward exchange happen between Fat Amy and Bumper and wasn't exactly sure was happening. She would have to inquire with her roommate on that later.

Her mind was quickly erased of the self-reminder as it all came down to the Bella's and Das Sound Machine. Again, they were face to face with the Germans and she got an even closer look at Kommissar's bare midriff. Damnnnnn. This girl must do like an hour of ab work every other hour. Holy fuck.

Beca didn't exactly know what she was thinking anymore but she did know that she had a huge urge to run her hand along the torso of the German woman. And maybe the rest of her….

Oh my god, Beca. Stop it…. She internally chastised herself. Shit.

Beca forced herself to stop thinking as the last round started.

 _I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because._

 _South Central does is like nobody does._

 _To all my neighbors who got my flavor._

Beca had been shamelessly staring at the lead's lips as she sang and for some reason, the word flavor seemed to come out of the woman's mouth with so much sex on it that Beca felt her cheeks blush and grow very hot.

When Cynthia stepped in, Beca snapped out of it and joined her sisters in this vocal ass kicking that was happening.

 _Girls, you know you better, watch out._

 _Some guys, some guys are only about._

Peiter jumped in. Ass.

 _That girl is poisonnn._

 _Never trust a big butt and a smile, that girl is.._

 _Awwwwwwwwww_

Get it, Gurl! Come on Fat Amy!

 _Here we go yo._

 _Here we go yo._

 _So whatsa whatsa whatsa scenario?_

 _Here we go yo._

 _Here we go yo._

 _So whatsa whatsa whatsa scenario?_

 _…_

 ** _I got all I need when I got you and I…._**

What the hell? What is going on? The crowd began to grow quiet as no one was following along with what Emily was singing. This isn't a song. What?

Well, shit. They lost and now they had to watch DSM jump around like they were the shit.

Well, I guess they kind of are. Beca thought. She quickly got over it and made her way to the bar where she met up with Jessie and Chloe. They all enjoyed about a half a dozen drinks as they sat around, occasionally going out in to the crowd for a much needed dance break.

And then weird shit started happening.

She and Jessie sat on two bar stools wile Chloe was out dancing with Jessica…. Or was it Ashley…. Whichever. The girl and her boyfriend went back and forth between telling the other how drunk they were getting, people watching, and making out.

"Oh shit." Jessie had said during a very intense people watching moment.

Beca turned her gaze from his lips to follow where his eyes were watching. She found that they were fixed on Stacie and Kommissar on the dance floor. Stacie was very obviously drunk and very obviously all over the German woman who, didn't necessarily look like she minded. Though, she did look like she was getting annoyed in a way. Or maybe Beca was just hoping that was happening.

"Man, that girl cannot keep it in her pants." Beca said, placing her hand on her boyfriend's thigh. They both continued to watch the story unfold before them.

The two girls were basically the same height, though Kommissar had some wicked heels on. Stacie was noticeably stumbling and every time she did, Kommissar would take a step back. Beca thinks it is because she didn't want Sex on the Beach on her fishnet covered chest.

Stacie then took a step forward and wraps her arms around the German woman who, in turn, puts her hand hesitantly on Stacie's left hip. Stacie smiles and closes the gap as far she could between them.

Beca looks to Jessie who seems as if he is point two five seconds from having drool come out of his mouth. Beca isn't mad because she gets it, though; she personally is having more of a problem with wishing that she was in Stacie's position. Naturally.

She looks back at Stacie and Kommissar. Stacie's head had now 'accidentally' fallen right into the crook of Kommissar's neck. She watched as Kommissar's hand travelled from hip to lower back and upward. She also watched as Pieter walked around behind Stacie and laughed at the drunken girl. Kommissar silently returned the laugh. Beca looked at Jessie was now looking at Benji and Emily as they conversed on a couch. He had a smile on his face.

Beca's tipsy mind decided she was upset with the tall blonde goddess. In her mind, Kommissar was messing with Stacie, and she was not going to let that beautiful woman take advantage of anyone but her…. Anyone. Not her. She doesn't want her. Clearly. But this didn't have anything to do with her. Yet.

Beca stood up and adjusted her composure. Slash, made sure the room stopped tilting before she took a step forward. However, and she can never say she knows how this happens but, not even two steps later, Chloe was in front of her.

"Becaaaaaaa." She was a little drunk too and placed her arms around Beca's neck and put their foreheads together.

"Beca, are you drunk, because I ammm. Woo." She smiled at her. "I was just remembering stuffs as I was dancing over there with that boy." Chloe's arm flew out in the direction she had come from but Beca didn't catch where exactly or who exactly she was talking about. "Remember that party that one time two years ago… or was it three… two?... three?..." Chloe adorably stared off and did some little hand count-y thing. "Whatever, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes Chloe, I know exactly what you're talking about." Beca giggled as Chloe smiled and frowned and smiled again, probably waiting for her to say something more about it. She didn't. Instead, her mind went back to looking for Stacie and Kommissar.

Kommissar was wiping something off of Stacie's face when Beca found them again. It wasn't until Kommissar reach up to her own mouth did Beca assume that Kommissar had just wiped _her_ red lipstick off of the lankier girl. Aww, shit.

Stacie took a step back, smiling. Kommissar had a very neutral look on her face. It was then that Cynthia appeared, looking quite angry and saying something to the taller girl before she got Stacie to leave with her. Thank God… before that girl made any kind of mistake that she may or may not regret later.

"Beca? Are you even listening to me?" she heard Chloe say after she had spaced out on whatever she was talking about. "It was a good time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Chlo, it was." She smiled at the girl before saying, "Hold on, Boo, I need to take care of something." She walked toward Kommissar, who was now with Pieter.

When she reached the two German's, they were conversing in their native tongue. The sentences also seemed to be accompanied with fits of laughter.

'Hey." She tried to assert herself but the German's didn't seem to hear her. Or they were just ignoring her. Probably that one.

She tried a few more times before tapping Kommissar on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Ahh, feisty Maus." She turned with that dumb, sexy grin on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that stunning smile of yours you…" she trailed off, not sure what to follow that with. "I know what you were doing like ten minutes ago with Stacie." She had her finger pointed at the taller woman and she immediately put it down because she even felt she was being very threatening. And she was probably going to start making weird motions with it. It was best to put it down.

"Oh?" the blonde responded, taking a step toward her.

"Yes. And, I for one did not appreciate it." Her finger was back in the air. Damnit. She slammed it to her thigh again.

"Little Maus, calm down. I have no clue vhat you are talking about." The woman smiled.

"Your mouth is huge and I want… What?... Nevermind, I saw you with Stacie and then with this werewolf laughing. What was that about? I know, you were trying to get in my team's head because being in mine isn't bad enough!" the last part slipped and she squeezed her mouth shut as if that would have done anything to help the situation.

"Ahhh, sweet girl. Extremely drunk though. I could not resist messing with her. I seem to have the same effect on her that I do on you. She's definitely not as vocal about it as you are though." Kommissar had taken yet another step toward her and Beca's legs began to get a little squishy.

"You think making out with her is simply messing with her? That is completely rude!" Beca was now showing her upsetness and she was not ashamed of it. She was just glad she could hide the jealousy in being mad.

"Now, I really have no clue as to what you are speaking of." Kommissar's face changed to sheer confusion, and not the playful, sexy kind she normally did.

"I saw you wiping her mouth and then your mouth! What else would that have been?" Beca was getting nervous. Kommissar would have probably just thrown the kiss in her face… if it had happen.

The German woman started cracking up.

"What is so funny!?" Beca was annoyed now because Kommissar stood and laughed for a total of like three minutes.

Haha "Ve did not kiss, tiny Maus. The slutty drunk girl missed her mouth when she tried to take a drink. She spilt it all down her face and shirt. I wiped her mouth to be helpful. Then the man-like girl came over and took her away. " Kommissar laughed. "You Americans really cannot hold your alcohol."

"Then, wait, why were you wiping _your_ lips?"

"Why were you looking at my lips?" Kommissar shot back to watch the American girl squirm.

"Because they are perfect like the rest of you, now tell me." Beca didn't even think of her answer but she wasn't ashamed of what came out.

"I vas trying not to laugh at the poor girl so I tried to pretend to fix my lipstick and cover my mouth. She was trying to keep up with Pieter and I, It was a terrible mistake. I give her some, ahh, objects… ahh… What is it you American's say? Oh yes, props. I give the girl props for trying." Kommissar laughed as she tried to figure out the word and then laughed again at Stacie's actions.

"Oh. Well. I'll just walk that way and insert my foot in my mouth." Beca's face was bright red with embarrassment.

She went to leave but was stopped when Kommissar spoke again, "Tiny Maus, you should not vorry so much." There was a pause. "I do not have any concerns for anyone… _else…_ on your little team." Kommissar showed her beautiful full smile that took up like half of her face.

Beca then swore she saw Kommissar wink at her before the older woman turned on her heel and walked away. Naturally, her heart sank about four inches as she felt her body swoon on its own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Time's a Charm

The Bella's decided it was in their best interest to go on a retreat to, as Chloe puts it, find their sound again. Chloe had seemed a little weird for a few days after the riff-off and she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. But, within a few days, everything seemed decently normal: Beca was off to class, internship, and rehearsal, all while trying to be a decent girlfriend to Jesse and make arrangements for the team.

Jesse was pretty caught up in his last year too so it wasn't hard to be on the same level. He was a good guy and she really loved him. They had been through a lot over the past three years and only ever fought about like two things. They were both pretty chill. They always did have a very interesting time around Nationals time, when they had to compete against each other. For them, it was all in good fun. For the rest of their respective teams, it was a pain in the ass because the pair was pretty competitive but in weird, lovey-dovey way.

"Anyway," she snapped out of her thoughts during the long bus ass ride to the middle of nowhere. "I really think this is gonna help us out, huh Beca?" Her seat partner Chloe was going on.

"Yeah. Hopefully." She gave a halfhearted smile to the girl. "I just don't know what activities in the woods are gonna do for us." She continued.

"Ohhhh, you'll see." Chloe gave a twisted grin. After a pause, Chloe went back to talk about World's and the Bella's for the next hour.

When they arrived, Beca soon found what Chloe's grin was about. Standing if front of them was none other than Aubrey, who had graduated a few years back. Everyone was excited to see her… until she started yelling at them.

"There is the Aubrey we all know and love…" one of the girls said from the back row.

After a long day of singing and getting dirty, Beca was super excited to just relax for a bit before bed. She sat outside their barrack type tent they were going to be staying for the night and stared off in to the night. Beca had a love-hate relationship with being alone with her thoughts. They always seemed to do more good then theyre worth and yet, she couldn't seem to do anything about it.

After thinking about everything under the stars for about 25 minutes, she heard someone coming up beside her, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Bec," Chloe said smiling and taking a seat next to Beca on the bench she was on.

"Hey Chlo." Beca returned, returning herself from the depths of her mind,

"I think this retreat is really helping." Chloe offered. "The girls seem to be bonding a lot and we have a pretty good harmony and rhythm coming back to us." She waited but Beca let her continue. "I think this is what we needed. We all kind of have strayed from each other recently."

Beca went to reply but she could only manage a whispered, "True."

"I miss you Becs." Chloe said as she hung her head a little.

"I miss you too, Chlo, and I'm sorry I've been so dejected lately. I'm just under a lot of stress with graduating and making arrangements and World's and Jesse and that internship… which I'm still sorry for not telling you about." She stammered off to silence as she looked away from the girl beside her.

"It's okay Beca, I just wish you would have let me help. We used to be so close and now I don't even know what we are. Like… nevermind." She looked up at the stars and fell silent.

"What?" Beca now wondered what was going on. "What's running through that beautiful mind of yours?" Beca gave a small laugh and put her hand on Chloe's knee and rubbed it a bit.

"I was just thinking about your freshman year and how close we were after our first national title. But then that stupid party the next year where everything seemed to go downhill after and anytime I try and say something about it you just …" Chloe caught herself from rambling any more. It was just in time.

"Chloe." The girl was not looking at her now but seemed as if she was getting emotional. "Chloe, I." Beca lowered her head she remembered the party that Chloe kept referring to.

~~/\/\~~

After winning a national title, the Bella's became the stars of Barden University. They were invited to literally every party. Some of the Bella's took those invites to heart and went to like 99 percent of them, cough, Stacie.

Beca didn't completely care for the party scene. Bunch of drunk college making stupid decisions, definitely not her style.

However, there was one rager her sophomore year that she agreed to go with because Chloe really wanted to go.

"Mama wants to ger her jiggle on, Beca!"

Beca laughed at the remark and replied with a "Fineeeee." Chloe instantly responded with a few thank you's and an enveloping hug.

That night, Beca dressed in her typical party outfit of skinny jeans and a fake leather jacket. In a way, she was excited for the party. She did enjoy the occasional stress release allowance that a party supplied.

That night, she and Chloe pounded shots back like none other. A few of the other Bella's had come with them but, once they got there, they were nowhere to be found.

Beca was definitely enjoying herself and the redhead even got Beca to dance for a good portion of the night. The drinks and the dancing made Beca lose thought of all of the other things she was being all angsty about previously. She even forgot all about missing Jesse, who was currently out with the Treblemakers who were making sweet treble somewhere in New York currently.

So, they danced and they danced and Beca laughed at Chloe numerous times for announcing, approximately every other song, that, "THIS IS MY JAM!"

Then, all of a sudden, Chloe about lost her shit when the beginning of 'Titanium' played from the stereo system the frat house had set up.

 _You shout it out. But I can't hear a word you say._

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much._

 _"_ Oh my God, Beca! It's our song." She started dancing around the girl.

" _You shoot me dow-own. But I get up."_ Beca heard the low note that Chloe's node-free voice could hit and she smiled.

The two girls danced and sang their heart out to that song. Grabbing on to each other by the neck or the hips and shaking it down. Their voices fell into perfect harmony during the chorus' and their hips in perfect sync to the beat.

At this point, Chloe knew she was getting in to a danger zone with the brunette girl. She had had a crush on her for the past six months and this moment, combined with alcohol, only made it worse.

When the song came to an end, Chloe announced, "Gotta pee!" and grabbed the slightly shorter girl by the hand. On the way, they ran into Stacie who was currently in the process of sticking her tongue down some guy's throat. The tall girl stopped for a second when she saw them go by and smiled to Chloe who smiled back.

When they got to the bathroom, Chloe pulled Beca inside and closed the door, the music instantly diminishing.

"Chloe, don't you want me to wait outside?" Beca said a little nervously as Chloe started to unzip her jeans.

"Beca, one, you've seen me naked before. Two, we're best friends, and three, you know how comfortable I am." Chloe smiled before Beca turned around to face the door.

Beca deemed it safe to turn around when she heard the sink water turn on. Chloe washed her hands and dried them. But, as Beca turned around to leave, Chloe placed her hand on the door, keeping it shut.

Beca laughed and turned around to meet Chloe whose face was close to three inches away from her own. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"Oh please Beca, what do you think?" and with that, Chloe took the biggest leap of faith of her life and, before Beca could respond, she closed the gap between her and her best friend.

Beca didn't know exactly what to do. It's not that she had never considered anything between her and the redhead. She knew for sure that she thought the girl was absolutely gorgeous and that she loved being around her as much as she could.

So, whether it be her intoxicated mess of a brain, her actual feelings or just the heat of the moment, Beca returned the kiss, sliding her hand up into a mess of soft red waves.

When the kiss broke, Chloe moved back and looked Beca in the eye. "I've always wanted to do that: ever since you came up to the Bella table last year. Beca, I, I think you are the most talented, most beautiful, and most amazing person I have ever met and, God, I just wanna be around you all the time and I…" She trailed off, unsure if she should proceed.

In the few moments of confessions Chloe was spitting out, Beca smiled at her. She was cute when she was all frazzled. "Chloe, I've kind of always wondered what that would be like." Beca smiled at the girl before giving her another quick peck on the lips. "And, you know I think you're beautiful and I love performing with you. Like, when I was nervous about Nationals last year and trying to be the Treblemakers, I…"

"Aww fuck." She thought. For a brief moment, she forgot all about Jesse and the mention of the Treblemakers brought it all back.

Chloe watched the girl's face fall before her eyes. She knew what had just happened too. Beca was now thinking of Jesse and was going to start feeling like a terrible person in 3… 2… 1…

Beca could not physically go anywhere but, with how worried the girl now looked, Chloe took a step back. "I.. Chloe I'm really sorry. I just.. oh God. Jesse... he doesn't deserve this. He is such a good guy and.. I… Fuck I'm terrible and an awful girlfriend… and..." She was getting worked up now.

Chloe could definitely see the distress in the girl's features and she felt bad for being the cause of it all. Not able to take it anymore, Chloe wrapped her arms around the girl, which silenced her. She felt Beca stiffen in her arms.

"Shhh, Beca. It's okay. I'm drunk and doing stupid things and so are you. This was all a mistake and no one has to know. It will forever be our little secret… Assuming we even remember it in the morning." She gave a little squeeze and released the girl.

Beca could tell it was not all a mistake or a drunken mishap for Chloe. She knew it wasn't for her either but she couldn't do this. So, as with everything else that was hard in the world, she was gonna run away from this feeling and fall back in to the comfort of Jesse. Beca gave a little laugh and whispered 'yeah.'

Once both girls had their composure, they left the bathroom and eventually, the party.

~~/\/\~~

Unfortunately, neither girl was drink enough to forget the events of the night.

"Chloe." Beca started again.

"It's okay Beca." Chloe didn't really wanna want to hear whatever was going to say about that night. "I get it. You and Jesse are good together. I'm glad you guys have been happy for so long." Chloe smiled. "I really am."

Beca looked at the ground and smiled. "Thanks, Chloe. Thank you."

Beca didn't know what else to say after that so she suggested they go join the other girls in the tent. They stood and hugged before going to the barracks. Even then, Chloe made some comment about experimenting in college, and Beca was sure there was some undertone toward her in it. But, she also thought it could be due to the fact that Chloe was lying in a roomful of girls, not even two inches from two girls' face, which was probably like her fantasy or something.

"You're so weird." She said to cover it. She knew most of the girls could hear her right now and she didn't even want to get into it.

~~/\/\~~

And World's Makes Four

Part 1

Unlike any of the girl's thought, the retreat definitely helped them all out and made them closer. Beca felt a little better now that she wasn't avoiding Chloe's remarks and she thinks, for the most part, the other girl understands the situation. Beca loves Chloe and she would do anything for her but that doesn't necessarily make her in love with her and that just isn't enough to leave a happy home.

With that, things between them slowly moved back to the way they once were and they were hanging out and talking about the Bella's routines and shopping and listening to music and gossiping about people and boys and their future and how the hell they were gonna kick DSM's ass.

Chloe ran in to Beca's room one night while Beca was trying to finish a report for her music technology class.

"Woah, dude, calm down!" Beca said laughing as Chloe ran up the stairs and jumped on her bed.

"I've got it! I have an idea of how to kick Das Sound Machine's German asses!"

Chloe told Beca her idea and Beca loved it completely. From that, she knew exactly how to work what Chloe had envisioned in to the arrangements and routine. She was now super excited to tell and show the Bella's what the two leads had come up with.

~~/\/\~~

About a month of nonstop practicing and dancing and singing later, the girls were ready to get on a plan to fly them to Copenhagen. They all were excited and they knew that their routine was gonna blow minds. The only problem being that they had no clue what DSM was gonna have up their sleeve. Even only have seen them actually perform once, the girls knew they would have an amazing show will pinpoint precision and insane harmony. They were nervous, but who wouldn't be.

Once in Copenhagen, the World's set them up with a hotel conference room that had been converted in to a dance studio.. For this, they were thankful as they didn't all want to try and do their routine in hotel room or a parking lot somewhere.

This was available whenever, as long as they signed up in time. They noticed when they got there that a few teams had already signed up for times. While they were there, they might as well sign up. They picked two times a day for two hours each. One in the morning and one at night. This gave them plenty of time to explore this interesting country while still being able to perfect their routine.

For the rest of the first night, the girls all went out to dinner and walked around by The Sound. They then found a cute little bar that had some really good sounding music coming out of it so they decided to venture in.

The girls found a few open tables near the outskirts of the bar. Some hipster looking band was playing on the small stage the band had set up on the stage. There was a decent amount of people jumping around in front of them. The girls watched as the lead singer, equipped with bangs that covered his entire face shook around the stage singing some alt. rock song in Danish.

Beca, being the music producer she is, looked at the array of mixing boards the bar had set up. There was quite an array of them for being such a small place. She noticed that one of the boards was one of the latest models of Allen and Heath and she knew the features it came with like the back of her hand. She always wanted to play with it, though this is probably not the time or place.

As Beca stared off at the tech, the rest of the girl's watched various things. Stacie's eyes were on the drummer. Cynthia Rose's were on Stacie. Chloe watched the group of people dancing. Jessica and Ashley were currently at the bar getting drinks a round of mixed drinks for the girls. Fat Amy had her eyes glued to her phone, probably talking to Bumper.

It was Lilly who noticed when a handful of tall, perfectly sculpted Germans walked in.

"Guys it's Das Sound Machine." She said in her barely audible voice. With the music being so loud and the girls all focusing on other things, none of them heard her and so,

"Well if it isn't the Bella's?" The tall muscular male lead stated. "Are we culturing ourselves in European nightlife?" He said focusing his attention on Beca and Chloe.

The girls pretty much took it as a rhetorical question because it was quite obvious that that is in fact what they were doing.

"Well duh." Chloe retorted. "It seems as if we think alike, however." She looked the man up and down, taking in the fact that the group was all color coordinated again. Of course, it was in black.

"Except for the fact that we all don't wear the same color that makes us look all chiseled and mysterious!" Beca blurted. Here comes that stupid shit she says when these people are around. "Seriously? How do so many people make the most dull color look good?" She half said to Chloe, half to Pieter and Kommissar who were naturally in front of the rest of them.

Pieter gave a small chuckle before he responded, "Actually, we are here to perform." He pointed to the sign outside the door. "åbent ydeevne nat." he recited, "I am sure that none of you know that that means, basically, open-mic night, as you Americans call it."

Most of the girls didn't even know what language they spoke in this country, let alone what the words meant. They also just thought open-mic night was a thing the US did so they didn't have to hire performers but instead would allow people to perform in hopes that someone would hear them and liked their sound. This was barely ever the case.

"You guys should sing." He said, "It seems you do much better without rehearsal… or blankets that hang from the ceiling." He looked to Fat Amy and chuckled, which was followed by more chuckles from the group behind him.

"And if that's not enough for you, they give a free round of drinks to the winner at the end of the night." One of the members said from being the leads. "That's why most of us are here." He slapped the guys arm beside him, which didn't even move a millimeter, it was so toned.

Chloe looked to Beca, "Do you want to?" her eyes said. Beca was a little hesitant. They hadn't heard anybody perform anything in English yet and she felt like they were gonna look stupid because they didn't know anything in Danish.

"Yeah, and we will even increase the pay." Kommissar jumped in. "If you win, which, as we have seen at the Riff-Off, you will not, we will buy you another round of whatever you want."

"And if you win?" Fat Amy chimed in from behind Chloe.

Kommissar looked to Pieter and back to Amy. They both had an evil smile on their face. "If we win, you trade us time positions for the rehearsal room at the hotel."

"You're at the same hotel as us?" Beca came out of nowhere.

"Actually," Kommissar took a step forward. "We are on the same floor as you. We asked the front desk so we could politely ask you to move your time position, but we will just take it from you instead." She smiled to Beca who had started turning a little pinker than she started out as.

"Well, you can take your beautiful, Danish-reading, eyes and go and see the bartender about opening a tab… for when you have to pay for our drinks. Yeah." Her insults were not getting any better in the presence of the German goddess.

"We shall see about that." She smiled and walked away, her herd of goats following at her heel.

"Welp, I guess we're doing this thing." Chloe said, looking a little nervous. "Beca, I don't think these people know English." She said looking around the bar.

"Yes, I thought of that. But they do have the same music we do. Just because they don't know the words, doesn't mean it can't sound good." Beca replied trying to talk herself in to this as well.

"Ok, I trust you Beca. Now, let's go get on the set list."

Hey everyone! Sorry to all the Bechloe fans (not that it's over or anything) but I needed to progress the story line a bit. I'll have the next part of the fic up in the next couple days, promise. Hope you guys are enjoying it... send me hate mail if you would like... or love mail? I don't know what the opposition would be lol


	3. Chapter 3

Once they came back, the rest of the Bella's had developed an idea of the songs they should sing. They thought they could just do some of their old sets, minus all of the hoopla that came with them. Once they had an idea of what they were gonna sing, DSM's name was announced for their turn.

To the slight Bella's relief, they opened with the same song they had performed at the Car Show, which was in English. They sang the song as they had before, with the same beat drop in the beginning that got the crowd all fired up.

It was a little different without all the glitz of the lights and choreography but there was no denying that they all had amazing voices. And then it happened.

 _De vil ikke tvinge os_

The group added another chorus, this time lead by Kommissar who was now singing in Danish.

 _De vil stoppe nedbrydende os_

 _De vil ikke styre os_

 _Vi vil sejre_

 _CMON!_

The song ended and the performing group dropped their fists they that had simultaneously 'pumped' for the last word. The crowd went wild with cheers as their native tongue made it in to the song, sung probably perfectly by the blonde lead.

Beca was now a little nervous, as was the rest of the Bella's.

"Shit." She had heard Chloe say during the final chorus.

And then there they were, thinking it couldn't get any worse. Wrong.

After a few numbers, the German's all gathered around the microphone and said something that got the entire crowd on their feet. They began to sing:

 _Der er et yndigt land,_

 _det står med brede bøge_

 _nær salten østerstrand;_

 _nær salten østerstrand;_

 _det bugter sig i bakke, dal,_

 _det hedder gamle Danmark,_

 _og det er Frejas Sal_

 _og det er Frejas Sal_

The entire crowd joined in, swaying as they sang. The Bella's were confused and then it hit them when the bartender grabbed the flag behind the counter.

"I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure this is their national anthem." Beca said to the girls. They were all thinking the same.

DSM walked off stage with the biggest grins. "You really should have considered your competition before you agreed to perform." Kommissar said. "We will be taking your 8 to 10 am rehearsal spot seeing as we already have the 6 to 8 spot. Your new rehearsal time is going to be between the hours of 4 am to 6 am." The whole group laughed as they walked off.

There were groans from the Bella's as soon as she said the hours. It wasn't something they couldn't handle and they still had their night spot, though not that many of them wanted this one either, seeing as they really wanted to enjoy more nightlife in Europe.

~~/\/\~~

As expected, the Bella's did put on a very good performance, and the crowd seemed to be enjoying it but, they did not win.

Kommissar walked over to the group of girls after the cheers had died down from their winning. Naturally, the group wanted to rub yet another win in the girl's faces. "Ahh, four to six it is Bellas! I'm sure you all look very cute in the morning." Pieter said looking around at the girls "Except for you, Lazy Susan." He was peering over Fat Amy currently and she replied with a simple middle finger.

"Anyway, we realized we never sent you any mini muffins but we would still like show our appreciation for the tour you all allowed us to have. Allow us to buy you all a drink, your choice." She smiled that beautiful smile that made Beca's heart go on a roller coaster ride in its cavity.

The Bella's were a little uneasy about letting DSM buy them anything but, the Germans insisted. The blonde handed over a card to the bartender before they all began ordering. DSM had already slugged down the free round of beers before they had approached the Bella's and now Kommissar was going to buy them all a round as well. Beca had never seen anyone chug a liter of beer like she had just seen the aca-Germans do when Kommissar said, 'If you are done, you can have another, on me.'

Beca had let everyone else get their drinks first, as had Kommissar. Probably because she would need to sign for all of it… "not that she was waiting for me" Beca thought. She did one of those things where you try and tell yourself something you really don't want to be true in order to keep your hopes low.

"Ah, Tiny Maus. What will it be?" Kommissar asked, currently on her third beer.

"Why are you being so nice to us right now?" Beca gave the woman a suspicious look.

The woman took a long draw on her dark beer before she answered. "I told you, Maus, you and your team gave us a rather large opportunity by your little mishap. The tour really was splendid, and the drinks are a token of our appreciation."

"I don't believe you." Beca said with narrowed eyes. "You're just trying to get us drunk or something so someone does something stupid and you don't have to compete against us, because you're getting nervous because you know we have a damn good chance." Beca had something she liked to call a confidence ramble.

"Actually, this is not the ahh… case at all." Kommissar was giving that sexy smirk she does. "Firstly, if one drink breaks down your American tolerance, then you are weak. Secondly, I doubt it would take alcohol of any sort to get one of you incompetent Americans to do something stupid. And finally, we are looking forward to competing against you at the World's. We would rather destroy you with skill then let you destroy yourself… again."

Around the middle of her previous comment, Kommissar had placed her had on Beca's shoulder. After that, the Bella lost a chunk of her train of thought and stared at the hand on her shoulder. She noted that the Kommissar nails were not professionally done, but still perfect. They were painted black, naturally, and her right ring finger had the letters 'DSM' painted on it in red. Beca couldn't help but be a little impressed by the fact that the German had written so well with her left hand, a skill that was very hard for Beca to master.

Beca's train had come back momentarily from its derailment. "I know you're insulting us and all but I still can't help but be extremely attracted to you... God damnit!" She still couldn't seem to hold anything in around this woman.

"Thank you." Kommissar responded with a nod and smile. She raised her glass to hide a laugh.

A few moments of silence passed but Kommissar didn't walk away. As it went on, Beca felt she should say something to ease the tension that had built up in her mind…. Or thighs. Same difference.

"Surprised you're not currently dancing or not ' _not_ ' making out with Stacie right now." Again it was out of her mouth before her brain had two seconds to consider what was coming out of it. She instantly regretted it.

Both girls took the time to find Stacie in the crowd. When they did, they noticed she was a little tipsy but she was currently dancing with Cynthia-Rose who looked completely content with life at the moment.

Beca look back to the tall German woman and noticed a slight furrow in Kommissar's brow before she smirked at Beca. "Well, Maus, there is only one Bella I would actually consider dancing with." She had taken a step closer to Beca who had brought her beer to her lips and began taking rather large sips from it.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm sure any of them would fall head over heels for you. I know…" she managed to catch herself but she knew that Kommissar knew where she was going anyway.

"Are not many of you in relationships?" Kommissar asked, not sounding smug for a hot second.

"Actually, I think only Fat Amy, Cynthia maybe and…." A long pause, she didn't know if she wanted to say it, but she knew she had to, "myself are in relationships."

"Ahh, you have a boyfriend? Does he know about your unusual ways with… ahh… 'German Goddess'" such as myself." Kommissar teased.

"Hey now, I never called you that… to your face!" Beca blushed. It was like this woman could read minds.

"You didn't have to." Kommissar shot back with her all-knowing smile. "I already know."

Well shit.

"Yeah, or maybe you just think you know." Beca's right pointer finger had raised on its own accord.

"Feisty Maus, there is no need to be sassy." Kommissar wrapped her hand around Beca's pointer finger and lowered it for her. In the meantime, she took another step closer to Beca. "Now, I would like to dance."

"With.."

Beca started but was cutoff when Kommissar walked away. Beca followed her every step until she stopped, said a few words, and began dancing… with Chloe.

~~/\/\~~

"Chloe, isn't it?" the Kommissar looked down on the red head and smiled.

"It is." came the hesitant reply from Chloe.

"Well, I noticed that you have a crush on Beca."

"What, I don't..'

"There is no need to lie to me." I already know. "I also know that she has broken your heart in some way. I see it your eyes when you look at her." Chloe looked down before Kommissar brought her hand underneath the girl's chin and brought it back up. "No need for that, dearie. Now, you should dance with me."

"You wanna dance with me?"

"Is that not what I just asked?" Kommissar replied snarkily.

Chloe gave a half-hearted laugh and walked more toward the dance floor. The two girls started dancing, with Chloe taking some very large gulps of her drink. She knew what this was in her mind. She knew that Beca was ogling over the woman who was now pressed up against her and she knew part of her wanted Beca to see them and let it hurt for just a second. But only for a second because Chloe knows what it's like to hurt and no one deserves it for long.

But then again, where was it for Beca to hurt? She had been with Jesse for 3 years… supposedly in love with him for 3 years. Then, for a hot second, she let it go and let her be the one that could be _th_ e one. It was great and perfect and it was in a fucking bathroom. That should say something. But it didn't and Beca ran away like she always does when things get stressful and complicated, leaving Chloe to think about it constantly, wondering what it was that went wrong.

But, in Chloe's years at college, she's learned one thing. The one and only thing that will keep you from doing something you want, or even need, to do is fear.

 _You don't go out to a party and get shitfaced drunk because you're afraid of alcohol poisoning or doing something reputation-ruiningly stupid._

 _You don't ask people out because you're afraid of rejection._

 _You fail a class because you're afraid you won't be ready or good enough for the real world outside of this stupid made-up society._

 _You don't tell your team of the internship you got because you are afraid they'll be mad at you for not focusing on them._

 _And you don't leave your handsome boyfriend of three years for your once-upon-a-time crush because you're afraid you're not gonna be in the same place, on the same level, or even compatible with each other and then what would it have all been for._

And it sucks and it hurts but you think if you get the hurt over sooner rather than later, maybe life won't suck and hurt so fucking much down the road.

Or, if you're like Chloe, you pretend you don't hurt and you do things that the person who hurt you would never even notice because they're too busy looking at someone else.

And so she danced with Kommissar. She ground all up on her and she even turned a few times to make sure Beca was still watching. Which, of course she was. But she wasn't watching her, and she knew that. But she was gonna make it worse. Make her jealous while she could because that's what her slightly envy-drunk brain was telling her to do.

Little did Chloe know, this is exactly what Kommissar wanted.

~~/\/\~~

When Beca had had enough, she stood up from the bar and made her way over to Fat Amy who was current doing some weird staring and insult contest with Pieter.

"Amy, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel. We now have rehearsal in approximately 4 hours, " she said looking at her phone. Actually kind of surprised what time it was.

She heard Pieter laugh and call them losers, blinking in the process. "Ha! I win, you big moose!" Amy threw her hands up in the air.

"That'll be the only thing you'll beat me or my team at, Turnip Tina." His insults were now a little weak due to the alcohol intake. He walked away.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should probably all get going." She turned her attention back to Beca. "P. S. why do you look so sad?" Amy inquired.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired and dreading this rehearsal in the morning." Beca gave a small laugh.

"Do you need more confidence?" Amy replied with a laugh.

Beca smiled and started laughing when Amy ran her hand on her butt again and started chasing around with it. "No! Amy, Noooo."

In a few seconds, all of the girls had gathered around Amy and Beca, ready to leave. The two lead them off while the others conversed and laughed on the way back to the hotel.

"I saw Chloe dancing with Kommissar. How weird was that?" Amy started the conversation with Beca on the way back.

"Yeah, I don't know. Weird." Beca looked on her phone for where they were going.

"Uh huh. And then I saw you watching them rather intently." Amy never was one for beating around the bush.

"You did? Fantastic." Beca gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I mean, I know it's none of my business but you know I'm gonna butt in anyway. So. I don't know what it is with you two. But you should fix it."

"I don't know if I can, Amy. I did something bad a couple years ago…"

"You mean making out with Chloe in a bathroom. Yeah, we all know about that."

"What? Ah, never mind. Yes, that. And now, I don't know with Jesse and Jesse not being here, maybe something weird is happening and I'm just missing him… But the worst part is, I was watching them dance and it was Kommissar I wanted to dance with, not Chloe." Beca spit out what was weighing on her for a while now. "And yes, I already feel bad about it so I don't need any lectures on it." She was now staring at the ground.

"Ohhh, well yeah, you're in quite the pickle now." Amy was a little jaw dropped. "If you did something with Kommissar, not saying you would, but…"

"Chloe would be devastated. I know." Beca finished the sentence for her. "Amy, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I can tell you what you should do." Amy began, waiting for a go ahead from the other girl. "You should forget all about it. So what that German woman is tall and talented and curvaceous while still being toned and downright stunning and…"

"Not helping!"

"Shit, sorry. But, while that is all true, she also lives in Germany. You don't even know German. Plus, she's kind of a bitch. And you don't even know how old she is. We know they aren't in college anymore. So you should stick to what you know and have, and not go out on a limb with a foreign beauty that may or may not know how to love you just right. Obviously speaking from this Australian beauty who can love someone all.."

"Amy!"

"Sorry! I'm just stating facts, Beca."

"Ok, you're probably right. That is what I _should_ do." Beca continued.

"That brain of yours is thinking about doing something else, isn't it?" Amy knew Beca and Beca knew that Amy knew her.

"I don't know yet, Amy."

 _I'm gonna talk to Kommissar... After Worlds… Soberly…_ Was the last thing Beca thought before they arrived back at the hotel and when to bed.

~~/\/\~~

Over the next few days, Beca and Chloe acted like nothing had ever happened. All of the girls were focused on making sure their routine was on point and, in their free time, enjoying the new city.

The girls were glad they had the night time rehearsal spot for numerous reasons but mainly so they could bring in their secret weapon.

Soon enough, it was the day of the World's and the girls were as prepared as they ever would be. They had pulled out all the stops with this, without being overly dramatic. They were all excited and nervous and proud of themselves for all their accomplishments and they all really wanted to end college on a very high note.

In a way, this was the perfect graduation present: the ability to give it one more go at this and be able to regain status at the university so they could leave a legacy on the Bella's forever.

Earlier that day, Jesse and Benji surprised them all by showing up. Beca saw Benji and Emily's moment and couldn't help but have a mix of emotions. She remembered back to her first year when she and Jesse had gotten together at their first national competition.

She also felt bad in a way, when thinking about Jesse, because she knew she still wanted to talk to Kommissar after this whole shindig. It's not like she knew what she wanted to talk about or how she was gonna start it, but she knew she couldn't just leave it all hanging in the dense air her mind had created between them.

"I love you." He said right before they went on.

"Love you, too." She said into the hug her gave her before she went to rejoin her girls.

After watching DSM perform, and getting verbally put down yet again by Pieter and Kommissar, it was go time and they all knew what they needed to do.

~~/\/\~~

The Germans, especially Kommissar watched from the wings. She was surprised and, in a way, impressed by the Americans abilities to put everything behind them for the sake of the show. As she watched, she knew she had underestimated them. She had thought for a second that, by dancing and flirting with Beca, Chloe, and Stacie, something bad would have gone off within the group.

While this had been her hope, she could not see any inkling of that in the performance at all, even though she knew a good deal about how the girl's felt towards each other. The difference, she realized, is that American's are much more capable of using people's emotions to their benefit rather than their demise. While German's may have superior sound, movement, choreography, and effects, if you reach out to the crowd on an emotional level, then your music will be much more appealing to all senses.

However, there are many, many people who enjoy very technically sound, powerfully performed music that Das Sound Machine has to offer, as they always had and will continue to do. The Bella's, instead were about to go out and face the world. This wasn't their lifestyle and, in that, Kommissar found a slight comfort in not winning the competition, which, with this performance, she knew would happen.

And it did. DSM couldn't say they were particularly happy about it, but in a way, they understood. Bringing back the alumna and doing an original song was something the World's had really never seen and people like new things… sometimes.

* * *

I'm not sure how many more parts there are gonna be... I'm thinking another two?... I don't know.

Also, a lot of what is happening is [not so] loosely based on things that have happened to me in college so, hate me for having certain characters in certain positions. I get it and I will take your hate... (mainly you Chloe fans who have already said something. I love her, it's just what I chose to happen.)


	4. Chapter 4

And World's Makes Four

Part 2

After the win, the Bella's had a few days left in the country to relax and enjoy their win. It was a great opportunity to spend more time together and get things all straightened out before they all headed their separate ways in the States.

Jesse was sticking around with Benji for one night before he had to get back to the US to do a farewell performance with his team. However, almost immediately, Benji left him to take Emily on dinner date. He was proud of his best friend, picking up the young girl… actually being able to talk to the girl.

Since he wasn't gonna have to spend time with Benji, he knew he wanted to do something special for his girl, too. He did a little research on the city and found a nice restaurant he knew Beca would like. It wasn't anything out of this world nice but, it seems like he hadn't talk to her in a while and the place looked like it would be a nice, quiet, enjoyable dinner.

When they arrived, they asked if the waitress spoke English, which, thankfully she did. They ordered some variation of pasta and talked for a while. A little bit into it, this happened.

"This is nice." Beca said with a smile. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I agree. It's all been so crazy this year. I'm so proud of you though, baby. It seems all the things are falling into place for you." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You make it sound like nothing has fallen in for you?" Beca replied, wondering where this was going.

"It has, kind of." Jesse replied.

"What does that mean?" Beca's hand twitched a bit and Jesse removed his hand.

"It just means I got a job." Jesse smiled.

"What? Dude, that's great!" Beca of course was excited for him. "Where? And doing what?"

"Well, I would just be an intern and it's not a very well-known place, but everyone's gotta start somewhere."… Jesse started and paused. Beca gave him a quizzical look, teling him to proceed. "It's a movie production place that has a little bit to do with music and such. It's really a great opportunity to get my foot in the door in the industry. It's Elevating Entertainment Motion Pictures."

"Oh my Gosh, Jesse that's so great!" She wanted to reach across the table but he continued.

"The only problem is that it's in Nashville."

Beca's face fell a bit. "Oh, so you would need to move there. I see the kinda part that you mentioned before."

Jesse was worried now. "Yeah, but it's only just over four hours from your, that's nothing, really. Plus we can see two different cities and do all these things. We could meet in the middle or whatever. Really the possibilities are endless."

Beca tried to put on a happy face. "Yeah, we can do this. We've made it this far through all the crazy shit we've done in college. I mean, you came all the way across the world just to see me perform. What's a short drive across some states. Pshh, we good." Beca was nervous. And Beca says stupid shit when she gets nervous.

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, yeah ok! I'm glad you feel that way. I was worried you would be mad at me for telling you while we're in Europe but nope. This is why you're the coolest girlfriend ever." He smiled and they rejoined hands.

"Yeah, I mean, we can spend some time together when we get back. And then…"

"Uhhh, actually. I start Monday."

"What? We won't even get back until Monday morning at the earliest." Beca couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. It was Thursday night and Jesse was leaving in approximately two hours to catch a plane back to the States.

"I know but I should be able to come back to Atlanta in like two, three weeks, tops." Jesse started talking faster.

"Oh.." Beca didn't know what to say. She didn't like the situation but, I mean, there wasn't anything to do about it now. "Ok."

They finished their dinner pretty quietly and followed it with a walk down by the water. That was mostly silent too with some small talk here and there.

The goodbye was utterly painful before Jesse and Benji left. Jesse gave Beca about a ten minute hug and held her so tight. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. He felt so safe and protective. She had come to love the feeling in their years of dating. Goodbyes were always the worst between the two, especially now, unsure of when they would see each other again.

And with that, the two Treblemakers were off to perform their last concert as collegiate members.

~~/\/\~~

That night, the Bella's wanted to Par-tay! The World's committee had been as so kind as to set up a party for all teams. It was supposed to be along the lines of, now that you're all done ripping each other's throats, they should actually get to know each other, or at least have fun in the same place.

Judging that the contestants were all in college or older, and the legal drinking age in Demark is 16, there was an open bar. The Bella's were all in the mood to drink and were running low on funds so, this was perfect.

They all arrived together, in a pack if you will. And, once all the girls were equipped with a drink, or two, they split off in their own little groups, or on their own. Fat Amy, Chloe, and Beca stuck together. They all kind of huddled around the bar for a bit while they finished off two more drinks. Once they had enough in their system, Chloe decided it was time to dance. She pulled both of the girls with her to the middle of the dancefloor, being only slightly careful not to spill any of the trios drinks.

They danced for what seemed like ages. Various people came in and out of the small circle they had started. Stacie and Lilly popped in the middle of the circle a few times to show off their skills.

"I wish I could dance like that!" Chloe half-yelled in Beca's ear. "The way they move is just so, sexy. God." Chloe was now staring at Stacie was half twerking, half body rolling. She wasn't exactly sure how she managed to mix them and still make it look good but damn, it was hot.

About two minutes later, they heard a commotion coming from the entrance. It wasn't anything serious, just their lovely rivals making an entrance.

Das Sound Machine walked through the door standing as tightly packed as it seemed they could. They all looked rather comfortable with themselves as the time and they weren't all wearing the same thing or color. This is probably the biggest change about them… maybe the only. They still walk around like they own the place, like they were the best. Beca couldn't decide if it was just because they were German or if it's because they still though they were the best thing to grace the a cappella world. Probably both.

All parties were still going strong. There was quite a lot of inter-country mingling, despite the culture and language barrier. DSM even took advantage of all the different people and were talking to people. Maybe they had jumped off of their high horses.

During all the people watching Beca was doing, she went to say something to Chloe, just to find out she was gone. She looked around to find that Stacie was with some French guy, Amy was bickering with Pieter, Cynthia was being ground on by some woman who had way too much to drink, and Chloe was dancing with a girl whose face was so close to the ground, Beca couldn't tell you anything about her other than she did have a rather nice ass.

In the process of looking around, Beca stumbled a little backwards… probably because of the now five drinks she had.

"Woo." Beca said as her head spun and her feet stumbled like three steps backwards. She probably would have gone a little farther backwards had she not run into a certain German.

"Well now," the one and only Kommissar appeared behind her and even caught her a little. "Good thing I was standing here or you would be on your cute little butt right now." She smiled at the shorter girl.

"Did you just call me cute?" Beca thought for hot second that she misheard or was imagined something she wanted to tall and beautiful woman to say.

"No."

Shit

"I called your butt cute." Kommissar laughed. She obviously amused herself.

"Ahh, well, thank you?... Why were you standing there anyway?" Beca said once she had regained her bearings.

"Well, before your intolerant alcohol brain told your body to move and not your feet, I was coming here to congratulate you on your win. Though you and your group may not be as technically sound or as vocally talented as Das Sound Machine, you guys did put on a very good show... it went straight to the ahh… not emotion… not gut… the heart."

"You have a heart?" Beca teased.

"I actually meant the heart of the judges." Kommissar shot back with a smirk.

"Ahh, makes sense." Beca laughed and she shouldn't have continued but she did. "That's why you tried to come between me and my girls." She looked to Kommissar who raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't know what was happening. You dancing with Chloe and Stacie… I mean, I didn't figure it out at first but now I know. You knew I was flirting with me and you did that thing where you kind of flirted in a way that made me think you were flirting with me, which you weren't, and then you went off with my friends trying to get under my skin that way. And then you figured out something was off with Chloe and I and you used that." Beca was right and she knew she was right. So she ran with it.

"And, I mean, it worked at first. But, you can't come between us. Me and those girls have been through so much over the past few years that I don't think anything could come between us. And, I'm sorry for you that you and your team…"

"Ok, I shall stop you there." Kommissar held up a finger and Beca immediately stopped and stared at the long finger that was but a half a foot from her nose. "Yes. What you said is true. I did dance with your girls because it would get under your skin. This is true, and for that I am sorry. You see, while we are amazing at what we do, we knew exactly how your story was going to play out. Underdogs always seem to be able to get to the heart of people. Emotions can plague even the strongest and most critically skilled minds. We as DSM feel it is best to not get tied up in them and just be so technically perfect, you can't deny that we are the best."

"So you do have a heart, you just keep it well guarded." Beca gave an unconsciously flirtatious smile.

"I guess that is more true than anything else." Kommissar gave a slight smile that looked kind of sad in a way.

"So. Now that this conversation is getting way too depressing for this party" Beca tried to lighten the mood. "We should dance. Plus, I wanna see if your moves match how sexy your body is." Beca just couldn't go one damn conversation without saying something embarrassing.

Kommissar gave a sultry smiled and nodded. "Sure." She replied they ordered another round of drinks before Beca lead the taller woman to the dancefloor.

After a few songs, both girls were definitely enjoying themselves… and each other.

"Tiny Maus." Kommissar breathed in to the brunette's ear from behind her. The hair on Beca's neck instantly rose. "I wanted to clarify something from your little confidence ramble earlier..."

Beca couldn't really remember what she had said but shit was she enjoying whatever was happening right now. And did she really just call it exactly what Beca called it? Dude.

"I was flirting with you."

Beca spun around. "What?"

"You said something along the lines of me making you think I was flirting with you, but I wasn't…. Well, I am just telling you that I was." They had both stopped dancing now.

Beca didn't know exactly what to do with this information. "Ahh, well, I mean, why wouldn't you. I'm pretty hot shit…. Wow. What am I saying? I don't even know anymore." Beca took a step back and placed her hands on her head. The room was spinning again.

"Maus, are you okay?" Kommissar asked.

"Yeah, just when you stop drinking, your alcohol level continues to rise and I guess I also just don't know what to when the most beautiful woman I have ever seen tells me that she was indeed flirting with me." Beca tried to focus on one spot on the floor.

"Ahh." Kommissar smiled and placed her hand on the small of Beca's back, which was driving her crazy. "Well. How about this, you don't think about that now and we go sit at that table over there. I will get you some Powerade."

They sat there in silence for a bit while Beca drank the Powerade Kommissar retrieved for her. Once the room stopped for a bit, the two girls talked casually. They talked mostly about the competition and each other's performance. Kommissar talked about the tour for a bit and Pieter. She told her that they had been friends for a while now, or at least she made it seem like it was for a while because she kept referring to it as "back in high school".

Beca stopped Kommissar mid story, "Kommissar, question." Beca held her finger up and Kommissar raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "How old are you?"

"You finally ask me a question and the first thing you wanna know about me personally is how old I am?" Kommissar gave a small laugh.

"Well, yes. I mean, you can tell me all you want about yourself but I have a feeling you're gonna be difficult and make me ask you everything."

"You would be right about that." Kommissar smirked in to the water she was now drinking.

"Ok, well this is what I'm asking you right now." Beca wasn't gonna let it go.

"Fine. I am 26." She said. "But why do you want to know?"

"I was just trying to gauge about how long you and Pieter were friends."

"That's a lie. But I'm not going to press any further." Kommissar's face had dropped a little.

Not a few seconds later, both Amy and Chloe came up to them, telling mostly Beca that most of the girls were ready to go. "You can stay here if you want." Amy said, obviously hinting at _something._

"No, no it's okay. I should go with my girls." Beca tried to stand but failed. She tried again and actually made it to her feet. She removed herself from the table and leaned on Chloe and Amy. "I will see you around, beautiful." She gave the blonde woman a flirty smile.

~~/\/\~~

After the group of girls, namely Chloe and Amy, drunk walked the pretty fucked up Beca back to the hotel, they set her on her bed and took their seat on the bed parallel to it. Beca stared at them who were staring at her.

"You got some splanin to do, Beca." Chloe said playfully, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Woah, Chloe, why are you so giddy?" Amy said, her Australian accent thick as the alcohol sets in.

"I'm excited for her! Now spill it!" Chloe turned her attention back to Beca who was looking rather intently at her feet which were dangling from the bed.

"There is nothing to spill!" Beca said. "We danced for a while and talked for a while. She's pretty cool. Oh… and she's twenty six, Amy!"

Chloe looked confused. Amy took hold of the conversation. "You're trying to figure out the things I mentioned before… Why?"

"I don't know… I think my brain thinks that if it knows those things then maybe something could happen." Beca was speaking candidly because of the alcohol.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Chloe chimed in again.

Amy answered. "Beca and I talked once about Kommissar before World'… Amy looked to Beca to make sure she could proceed. Beca seemed to be okay with it. "It was after that night when you were dancing with Kommissar actually. Beca was jealous because, as we all know, she has a weird thing for the German woman but, she didn't wanna make you mad if she were to do anything with her because of your two's history and such." Chloe's head bowed.

"Anyway, she didn't wanna hurt you but then there is Jesse so we stopped on that and she asked what she should do and I told her she should stick to what she knows and not go after the German chick because there are so many thing she doesn't know about her and that's another reason she shouldn't do anything… Am I making sense here?" Amy's alcohol babble got pretty bad sometimes.

"Yeah, like, how does she know the woman isn't crazy or something. I get it." Chloe didn't seem too upset right now. "I thank you, Beca, for being concerned about my feelings… but I guess I have realized that you and I and I are in different places. You seem to have a this great idea of what you wanna do and where you wanna go in life and I don't even know what I want to be or where I'm going to end up. Beca, I just want you to be happy and I thought for the longest time that I could give that to you, but I think I'e realized that I can't. Not until I figure out who I am."

"Chloe… Thank you."

"But." Chloe interjected. "I agree with Amy, there are a lot of things you don't know about the woman, and you may never even see her again, but you do have Jesse back home waiting for you to…"

"Jesse's moving to Nashville." Beca said as she looked at the two girl's faces who were very confused. "He got an internship at a movie production place in Nashville. He told me yesterday at dinner. I can see he didn't tell anyone else." Beca's voice was sad.

"And how do you feel about that?" Amy asked, concerned.

'I don't care for it, obviously. But, it is only a four-ish hour drive from Atlanta. And I'm happy for him. That's what he wants to do with his life; I can't stand in his way of that." Beca knew she wouldn't want him to do it to her so she couldn't possibly do it to her. "And even then, it's not like he's going to Germany or anything. You see the point now with Kommissar, like… I don't know."

Chloe was getting a little irritated with Beca's indecisiveness right about now and she had something to say. Damnit. "Beca, I don't mean to be blunt but, speaking from experience, do you really want to run away from something that could be something awesome? Do you wanna spend the rest of your life wondering if this woman could be the one you're supposed to be with? I feel like there's a reason that you were so fucking attracted to her the exact moment you laid eyes on her. Like, I don't believe in the soulmates or anything but I believe in fate and that everything happens for a reason and I don't think the reason you were supposed to meet her was just to kick her aca-ass.… I don't know but I feel like there's something there."

"Wow." Amy said looking at the redhead who was breathing a little heavier now that she got it all out.

"I don't know, what if."

"How are you supposed to know if you don't try!" Chloe's voice was louder now. "Sorry, I'm just…. This is all very exciting." She giggled.

"How am I supposed to find her?" Beca retorted.

"Beca, no offense, but sometimes you have the worst memory." Beca looked confused and Chloe groaned a bit. "Beca, they are in this hotel.. on the same floor as us. Duhh." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I guess you are right." Beca said remembering that Kommissar had said that and that they had seen various members of DSM going in and out of rooms. "But what, do I just go knock on all the doors until I find her? And then what do I say? I just wanted to ask you some random ass questions like… How cheesy is that?"

"If by cheesy, you mean super fucking cute then yes, it is cheesy." Chloe smiled. "And you don't just start asking questions, you ask if she would wanna go to dinner or something…" Chloe was off in dream land now, fantasizing about only God knows what..

"At 3 am, Chlo?" Amy gave a laugh.

"I mean, you could ask her to go for tomorrow…"

"It's still 3 am. I don't really know how I would feel about someone waking me up at 3 am after a long ass day."

"Beca, you're doing it again. You're talking yourself out of it and you shouldn't." Chloe was very matter of fact right now. "And if you don't do it, I will. I mean, you're stll kind of drunk and she probably is too. There's your reason for being annoying. Every drunk girl it is. Use it to your advantage.'

"Uhhh."

"Do it!" Chloe and Amy both stood up and grabbed each of Beca's arms. "We're finding her."

"Oh, fuck me." Beca mumble. In a way, she was glad her friends were encouraging her because they were right, she wouldn't want to wonder about it for the rest of forever. On the other hand, admittedly, she was terrified of Kommissar and her reaction right now.

Amy and Chloe led Beca down the hall. She was still dragging her feet, mostly out of nerves right now. Luckily, the three girls ran in to one of the guys they knew to be a part of DSM. He must have just been getting back because he was still dressed and looked drunk and tired as hell.

"Scuse us!" Amy sort of yelled to catch the guy before he went in to a room. Chloe immediately shushed her. "Sorry."

The man stopped and they walked up to him. "Can you tell us where your leader is?" The man looked confused. Shit, he must not speak English very well…

"Kommissar?" Beca said with an emphasized confused look on her face.

"Ahh." That seemed to click for him and he pointed to a room two doors down and across the hall.

"Danke." Beca said and she took the girls in that direction.

"So you do know German?" Amy asked on the way to the room.

"Well, I took three years of it in high school. Doesn't mean I remember it for shit but, the very and absolute basics, yes, I could pull those out of my ass."

The girls stood outside the door for a minute, staring at it. Beca went to say something to them but she must have been so out of it that she didn't notice that they were not there. She turned around very quickly to both sides, looking for them. She found them parked behind a fake tree, peering out and staring at her. She gave them a confused look and they returned it with a thumbs-up.

She was scared shitless when she turned back to the door. She raised her hand to knock and let it linger there for a second while she took a huge breath… and then another. _Oh, just do it._ Her brain reprimanded her. And she did.

She knocked three times and took a step back. There was no answer and she felt her hopes fall quite a bit. She looked back to her friends who made a knocking motion.

So, she tried again, a little harder this time. She heard what sounded like a groan come from inside the door. She couldn't tell if this was a good sign or not.

About 15 seconds [an eternity] later, the door open to reveal one Kommissar who's eyes were still half closed. She was clad in some very short shorts and a t-shirt that looks like it was Pieter's size. Beca tried not to notice that the woman had no bra on.

"Yes?" Kommissar said sleepily.

"I, uhh, I." Beca stammered.

"Maus, if you are going to wake me up in the middle of the night, the least you could do is say something of importance." Her eyes were opened now as she had adjusted to the light of the hall.

"Uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get dinner tomorrow. I just wanted to talk to you for a little whi…" She noticed that Kommissar's face fell a bit and so she stopped.

"Actually, we are getting on a plane at 4 tomorrow. We are headed back to Germany then."

Beca couldn't exactly read the emotion Kommissar was putting off right now.

"Oh, well… I just…"

"No need to stammer again, dear. We can do lunch. Meet me in the lobby at 11. Now, I am going back to bed. Sleep well, Tiny Maus." And with that, the blonde shut the door on Beca.

Beca was taken a bit aback by how that had just played out. The two girls came jogging over to see what had just happen. To them, it looks like the blonde had just slammed the door in her face and they had ot make sure she was ok.

"Oh my god, that woman. Beca are you ok?"

"Yup." Beca smiled and they weren't exactly sure why. "She can't do dinner but she can do lunch. I'm meeting her at 11."

"Oh." The two girls simultaneously said. Both had a sense of relief in their voice.

"We should all probably go to sleep then. Specially Beca with her hot date tomorrow."

"It's lunch."

"Still. She's hot and tomorrow is a date. Boom. Hot. Date." Chloe was coming in to her slap happy phase.

"You are so weird." Beca said with a smile.

* * *

Hey all! So I made this long because I probably won't be able to update again til Monday. I hope those of you that are still with me are enjoying this. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Five for the Ride Home

Beca didn't sleep much that night. However, that happened often when she drank a lot. Though, she had sobered up quite a bit by this time so she was kind of sure that wasn't it.

It was then that she finally admitted to herself that she was nervous about meeting up with Kommissar. What was she even gonna say to the woman. She shouldn't have gotten herself in to this situation in the first place. What did she even want out of the situation?

Fuck this fucking shithole emotions. Fucking woman being so goddamn beautiful and mysterious. Making me just wanna kiss her and see if the fucking heavens open up or something. Jesus Christ.

I hope she sucks (heh) and I hate talking to her or she's crazy or something.

Yeah, like that's gonna be true. She's gonna be fucking amazing and I already know that but what am I gonna do with her?

But she lives in Germany. Like, I couldn't handle that. I'm a crazy bitch when I'm on my period and I get clingy as fuck and she wouldn't be there. Not like Jesse will really be there either. But he could be there a hell of a lot quicker if she needed something.

Ughhhh why is this shit so hardddddd.

And with that, she finally drifted off to sleep. It always happens when you least expect it, naturally.

~~/\/\~~

Her alarm went off at 9:30 am. She guessed that she had fallen asleep around 5 so, she figured the bags under her eyes probably went on for days. She wasn't looking forward to try and make herself look good.

But how cleaned up did she need to be? I mean, it's lunch, it can't be that special. But it's lunch because it can't be dinner.

Beca looked through the clothes she had, and after trying on and getting Amy's opinion on all of them, she ended up going with an outfit similar to what she had on at the Riff Off. It was a maroon version of the sleeveless button down and she thought looked pretty damn good on her. She went with a lighter pair of jeans with some cute jewel embellishment on the ass. She put her hair in its natural wavy state with half of it pulled behind her ear. She wore just a touch of makeup, just enough to give her a touch of the girly grunge she goes for.

And she was ready, with approximately fifteen minutes to spare.

But she wasn't ready. She sat on the bed tentatively and stared off in to space. Amy noticed and asked if she was going to be okay and if she needed any confidence. Beca said she didn't, she just needed some time to get her bearings. She was nervous, the woman always made her nervous but this was worse. It was the outcome that she was nervous about. She had a feeling where this was all going to go and she was nervous as to how she was going to have to deal with it.

In the meantime, she was going to have to deal with the situation at hand.

At 10:55, she left her hotel room to head over to Kommissar's. She walked slowly, trying not to let her emotions get to her or else she would have ending up running or skipping there.

When she arrived at the door, she lingered there for a second. She fixed her hair and made sure nothing was in her teeth or anything. She didn't want her appearance to be the thing that embarrassed her. She could probably do that on her own.

She finally drew the courage to knock on the door and within a few seconds, the blonde woman answered the door. Beca couldn't help but take a minute to check the woman out, especially as she turned around to go get her jacket.

The blonde was wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt that 1) had a lace back that spanned the entire length of the woman's spine and 2) was just long enough that every time the woman would raise her arms, she knew she was going to get a view of the blonde's perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles. Her mouth watered a little on its own measure.

She came back but two seconds later and they were off. Kommissar led them on a short walk down a few blocks and to this small café with signs in the window that Beca couldn't understand. Luckily enough, she didn't need to.

The two girls sat down by the front window, which had a lovely view of the small square the café was situated on. At first, both girls looked at each other, a little unsure of what they wanted to say, Kommissar spoke first.

"So," she took sip of her tea. "Why did you want to go out with me, Tiny Maus?" This was the question on Kommissar's mind all night and she had to know.

"I, uh, I didn't like where our conversation had ended yesterday at the party and I especially didn't like that we were both under the influence when it happened. Though, that did make it easier to say whatever I wanted."

"Can you not say what you want anyway?" Kommissar's brow furrowed.

"It's not that, it's just that you and your gorgeous-self make me more nervous than I think I have ever been in my life. Which is embarrassing."

"Well, where were you hoping that conversation would end?" Kommissar asked with inflection in her voice which Beca heard but chose not to acknowledge.

"Ok. I'm crazy." Kommissar raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and Beca's heart fluttered a bit. "I just feel there was supposed to be more between us than an aca-rivalry."

Kommissar laughed, unused to the aca-prefix the American's used. It was cute though. "Ahh, and what is there supposed to be between us?"

Beca was silent for a minute. "I don't know, that's why I asked you out, I just wanted to talk. I mean, I had fun with you at the party and I thought it should continue." Beca looked at the woman adjacent to her very matter-of-factly and smiled.

"Ok, what would you like to talk about?"

"Not a cappella." They both laughed and she continued. "We could maybe start with your real name… It can't possibly just be Kommissar."

Kommissar laughed, "I've gone by Kommissar for a very long time though. I feel it suits me more than my real name."

"Which isssss." Beca tried again which was returned with a laugh.

"Fine, Maus. My name is Luisa. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kommi…. Luisa settled in to her chair, preparing herself for spitfire questions she had a feeling was coming.

"I'm not gonna fire questions at you, I just want to talk normally. This isn't an interrogation or anything." Beca smiled. She actually didn't know what exactly she wanted to ask. She just knew she wanted to know everything about this woman.

After they received their food Beca asked what it was like to live in Germany and then Beca explained what it was like to be in America.

That somehow led in to talking about college. She learned that Luisa went to school for musical theatre but always had a love for a cappella. Luisa told the story of how, when she was invited to join DSM, she kind of gave up on theatre because she knew of DSM's traditions and how good they were. She knew they were going places and she knew she wanted to be a part of it.

"It's been fun while it has lasted though." Kommissar gave a bit of a sad smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I am done performing with DSM. I have been with them for seven years. We have won now six world championships and went on the American tour. Thing is, I grow tired of it. I want to be little more settled then all of that. And I am quite tried of rehearsing twice a day and working out twice a day to keep up with it all."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Beca leaned forward on to her elbows, listening very intently.

"I'm actually moving to America." She laughed a little. "While on our tour, I spoke to a man about a stage manager position with the ability to be audition for shows whenever they came up. He said he could really use someone as strict as myself and as talented as well. He told me the baseline of what they would pay and it was way more than enough to make me say yes. That was the actually the reason I bought you all drinks that night, to thank you for being a stepping stone to my new life. Anyway, I just feel there is more to my life than DSM and I'm getting to the point in life where I wanna find out what that thing is." She was staring in to her cup currently, smiling.

"Dude, that's awesome! Which theatre are you stage managing for?"

"The Alliance Theatre in"

"Atlanta?!" Beca blurted out?

"You know it?"

"Know it!? Dude, I live like ten minutes from there. You know Barden is Atlanta, right?" Beca's excitement was evident in her voice. She didn't wanna think any father in to it, what it all could mean.

"I did not. Well." Luisa seemed as if she just lost her train of thought but she regained it quickly. "That will be interesting. How is your, ahh, boyfriend? Did he leave Copenhagen yet?"

Beca was almost taken aback. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting, but then again, it was a very valid question. "Yes, he left yesterday before we went to the party." Beca looked down and Luisa noticed it was a bit of a sour note by the way the younger girl's demeanor changed. "He, ahh, he's moving to Nashville. And I'm happy for him."

"But it still sucks. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Theatre wasn't the only thing I gave up to be a member of DSM. I had to decide between man I was seeing in my last two years before university, and DSM. He was a couple years older than I was and he was moving on with his life and I chose not to follow him. Looking back on it, it was probably one of the best decisions ever I made."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have to do things that will make you happy. After all, the only one you're truly stuck with forever is yourself. You have to do what is best for you."

They talked for a long while about everything and anything. Beca realized she and the older woman had many things in common, it was actually surprising. Sometimes you don't think someone that comes from such a different culture and lifestyle would be so similar to you.

Kommissar's phone rang and jolted them from the intensity of their conversation. They both looked down at it. She answered and started speaking German. When she hung up, she was grabbing all of her things.

"What's happening?" Beca looked worried.

"It's four o-clock! We have to leave within the hour. I was supposed to be back an hour ago. Shit!"

Beca thought the cuss word was adorable as it fell so casually from the older woman's lips. She hurried and grabbed all of her stuff as well. She was at least going to go back to the hotel with the woman. It couldn't end like this.

She had to practically run to keep with the long legged beauty and she was far out of breath when they made it back to Luisa's room.

"Wait, how am I supposed to find you? Even if you are in Atlanta, the city is pretty big!" Beca grabbed the woman by her forearm just as she was about to swipe in to her hotel room.

The woman turned and smiled. "I am on Facebook, you can find me there." She gave a smirk.

"That's it, I don't even know your last name!?" Beca was disappointed. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't that.

The taller woman took a step closer to Beca and gave that evil yet sexy smirk. "Well, what were you expecting?"

The older woman was so close to her that she could feel her breath on her nose. Even after talking to this woman for five hours, with her so close, she lost her thoughts and her heart raced.

Before she knew exactly what she was doing, she stood up as straight as she could. Even then, she wasn't exactly tall enough so she pepped up a little on her tip toes to minimize the distance as much as possible and in the blink of an eye, she kissed the blonde. The German was surprised for the first few seconds but relaxed in to the kiss, but only for a second.

It was so short that Beca knew she would probably question later if it had even happened. Especially when she saw Luisa take a couple steps back from her, her smile falling and her eyes diverted.

"I have to go." Her voice was sad, in a way. "Go back to your girls… and your boyfriend."

And with that, she disappeared behind the hotel door.

Beca considered waiting for her there, knowing she would come out soon. She wanted to apologize or ask what was wrong. She wanted to do something but at the same time, she knew she shouldn't. So, she went back to her hotel room, not before a few tears fell from her eyes.

She prayed that the Amy or Chloe was not in that fucking room right now.

Five for the Ride – Part 2

No one was around when she got back to her hotel room, thankfully. Beca laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered for a while why she was so stupid or why she just couldn't have left it alone like Fat Amy suggested before.

When Amy and Chloe came back an hour later, they found Beca curled up and buried under a pile of white hotel comforter.

"That good, huh?" Amy said as she tried to pull back the barrier.

Beca struggled and tried to keep it up above her face. 'No." came a muffled reply from under the thick fluffiness of the blanket.

They finally got Beca from under the covers and she briefly explained what happened. "I thought it was going well and then she just turned and left and now she's gone and she told me to find her on Facebook but that was before I was stupid and kissed her and uhh, why am I such a fuck up?"

Chloe and Amy both began laughing which did not make the situation any better. "What is your guys' problem?" this was making her a bit angry.

Chloe threw a piece of paper at her. "You overthink things, Beca." She smiled.

Beca opened the note that was writing on a ripped off piece of sheet music. "Maus, don't worry too much. Call me after you get settled in at home. ~Luisa." Beca smiled a bit as she looked over the quickly written note and phone number.

She didn't know how to take any of this anymore. Maybe it didn't go as poorly as she felt it did. She didn't know about that but she did know that is was going to be hell to not call the number Kommissar had given her. She wanted to question her or just have the woman say that what happened was okay and they could go on and be friends. She and Chloe had done it…. Though, she knew that Chloe still had some trouble with it, which was evident in the way it always came back up… Never-the-less it all just came back to knowing where she stood with the woman, good or bad.

Amy and Chloe convinced her to leave the fortress she had made in her bed and enjoy Copenhagen for a couple more days. They did a lot of sightseeing and drinking: which is clearly the most important combination of things to do in any foreign country.

Beca tried not to think of the situation as best as she could. She wanted to enjoy her time here while not being concerned with Kommissar or Jesse. The whole thing gave her headache anyway.

~~/\/\~~

The plane ride home was a blur. She and the girls entertained their fellow passengers with a few selections from their repertoire. They even had a few people ask for their autographs. It was nice, the acclaim. But she thought back to what Luisa had said about needing something different in her life. She loved the Bella's and all of the opportunities the group had provided her with, along with all of the best friends she had gained. But, it wasn't what she wanted to be known for anymore. And, while it may be terrifying to go into something with the idea that it all may crash and burn around you, it needs to be done. You can't live in live in the fake college society forever. You can't let others stand in the way of your happiness. She knew needed to move on with life and not let anything hold her back… and she needed to let others do the same.

When they all got back to the states, they finished packing up their stuff from the house and they all met in the living room, with pizza and enjoyed each other's company. It was a similar situation as the campfire and they all just kind of talked about life. They reminisced in some of their previous moments and they talked about hopes for the future.

Beca looked around the room and knew they would all be okay. She wondered if they would all stay in touch or if everyone would be some consumed in their own lives that they wouldn't talk. It was all inevitable, she knew. But, even if they did, she knew they could all come back here and it would be as if they never left. One of the things she had learned in college was that you don't need to be attached at the cell phone to someone for them to be special to you. People are so petty nowadays.

She looked around the house a few more times before she finished packing her car with the last of her things that were to be taken approximately 15 minutes down the road. She had arranged with Emily to help with auditions and rehearsals for the new Bella's. She did, however, make it very clear that once the Bella's were stable, Emily was going to have to take it over completely. It was her time to shine.

Beca walked into her new single bedroom apartment and lay on the mattress that was currently lying on the floor without sheets. She didn't feel like moving any more things today so she figured this was it for the night. She grabbed her phone and started looking around on it.

The first thing she did was call Jesse but he didn't answer. She shot him a text and just gave him a quick, 'Call me when you get a chance.' _They needed to talk._

She looked through some pictures for a while and smiled at the memories they provided. She tried to do a few other things on it but she really couldn't think of anything else but finally calling Luisa. She was proud of herself for not contacting her over the past couple weeks she had been home but she felt now was as good of time as any.

She let her phone dial and held her breath. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted her to answer or not.

"Hallo?" she heard the Kommissar's voice come through the phone and instantly, her heart began to race.

"Hey, Luisa. It's Beca." She was apprehensive, nervous of how the woman was feeling.

"Maus, I was wondering when you would call. Are you settling in well?" She couldn't read the woman's voice.

"Well, all of my stuff is in my new place, if that's what you mean. Has any of it made it out of the box yet, pshhh, no. Other than that, yeah, I guess I am."

"Ahh, good. Are you happy to be back in the States?"

"Yeah, though I wish things didn't end with you the way they did." She couldn't stop the words from sounding a little bitter.

"That was quick." The woman gave a small laugh. "Beca, if you're thinking that I didn't enjoy what happened, then you are wrong."

"Then what was the problem?" She said almost hesitant of what the answer would be.

"You are a smart girl, Beca." There was a n inflection in her voice that made Beca know what she was talking about.

"Jesse."

"I felt it best if you decided what to do on your own. It seems you have not?" She couldn't help but notice a bit of disappointment in the woman's voice.

"I have."

"Oh?"

"I actually decided it on the plane, two weeks ago,"

 _You can't let others stand in the way of your happiness. She knew needed to move on with life and not let anything hold her back… and she needed to let others do the same._

She remembered the thought exactly as it had happened before. And, at the time she didn't think much of it. But over these two weeks, she was shown what that life would be like if her and Jesse tried this thing. They had never been apart and they didn't know how to (or didn't want to) handle it. She heard from Jesse all of twice over the past two weeks and she knew she wasn't going to be happy if they were both enveloped in their work and invested in trying to make it somewhere in life.

"I realized that waiting around for he and I to be in the same place again definitely isn't gonna make me happy and I have to make me happy."

"You do. But you haven't told him."

"I haven't been able to reach him for a week now. A quick little text here and there has been the extent of our communication."

"I see a reason why you made your decision."

"Yeah. Umm, so when are you moving to Atlanta?"

"Oh, I've been here for about a week now." She laughed.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you would be here that quick."

"I didn't want to be any part of the decision you had with Jesse. And, I know it was quick but there are some things in life you can't wait for."

"Do you want to get dinner with me?" Beca blurted.

There was silence for a moment. "Sure, Maus."

Beca gave her an address of where to meet her and gave her some quick tips on where to park.

20 minutes. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

She showed up in about 12, having though the traffic would be worse than it was. So, she waited outside the restaurant. She began to get nervous. They were currently in this odd state of relationship that she didn't know what to do with. In her mind, she knew she and Jesse were over and she wasn't too distraught over it. She knew it was gonna happen as soon as he had told her about the job. And then there's Luisa and she knew how she felt about it and their whole situation. Things don't line up that perfectly for no reason. And you have to take a chance otherwise, you'll probably miss happiness by a mile.

About 7 minutes later, (yes she was keeping track, so what) she saw Luisa crossing the street and heading her way. She had on jean shorts that only came down about mid-thigh and a black blouse on. She looked beautiful even though you could see that she was a bit confused as to where she was going. She kept looking down at her phone, probably at a GPS of some sort and just managed to spot Beca one of the times she had looked up.

"Your American road system is very terrible. Why are there so many one way streets in the middle of cities? It is not even practical…"

Beca stared at the woman as she rambled for a minute about the American ways. It was cute. So cute that she couldn't help herself anymore.

She grabbed Luisa by the waist and the back of the neck and brought their lips together. It obviously surprised the other woman but she fell into the kiss almost immediately. It lasted much longer this time, both women getting into it. However, they soon realized they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk and there were quite a few people… men… staring at them. No need for a free show.

It was Luisa who spoke first. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure some random person whom I have no feelings for whatsoever said, "There are some things in life you can't wait for."" She gave a big smile and grabbed Luisa's hand. "Guess I've just learned recently to not let my happiness pass me by."

* * *

Welp. That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it or at least tried to lol. However, now that this one is done, I've been trying to come up with another fic to write (slowburn and kind of angsty is what I do best). So, if you have any idea or just wanna spitball, let me know.

Again, thanks for reading. You all have been wonderful :)


	6. Chapter 6

So, this needed like an official ending and here it is.

Hope you enjoyed it. You can talk to me here if you want (I'm nice, I promise) and on Tumblr at Multiobsessional :)

Shameless, I know.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Epilogue

During the dinner the two women shared, Beca wondered why she hadn't gone out with a woman sooner. It wasn't a necessarily a date, but, in a way, it was. Or at least that's sort of how Beca felt about it.

She had been on quite a few dates in her life time and they were always awkward. With men, it seems like there's an expectation of sort: from both parties. When she and Jesse first went out, they both knew sort of what it meant.

They went to some typical place and got a typical meal. She sat there and listened to him drone on about movie soundtracks, all while trying to look somewhat attractive while eating her overcooked french-fries. It's not that it wasn't a good first date but, it seemed like, when you finally say yes to someone (or make out with them at a national competition) they then wanna know like everything about you. Like woah man, this is the first date, you don't need to know my childhood story or even my middle name.

But this was just, comfortable. Like Luisa didn't even ask her anything. Most of the important things just kind of came up. And Beca thoroughly enjoyed scarfing down the pasta she had ordered. She even managed to spill some sauce on her but she didn't really care. They both just laughed. And then Luisa basically missed her mouth and spilled water on herself. Another good laugh.

It was all so easy. But that's probably because they weren't thinking of the bigger picture. Beca was still with Jesse, which was one thing she just didn't wanna deal with, especially since she couldn't do it in person. On top of that mess, she was starting tomorrow as an assistant music producer, which is probably just an actual music producer's lil bitch.

Luisa noticed that, toward the end of the dinner, Beca seemed a little different. She was staring at her empty plate more and was just kind of giggling at whatever she was saying.

"What's wrong?" Beca's head raised at the question.

"Nothing." Beca tried but noticed the 'yeah right' look on Luisa's face.

"Thinking about Jesse again?"

"Yeah, it's not like this is a date or anything but, at the same time, we're making a connection like we would on a date and I'm learning all these little things about you and thinking how cute you are and… I don't even feel bad about it."

"Well, I just think that means that you would rather be with me. Which you've already basically said." Luisa smiled and Beca couldn't help but return it.

"You're right." Beca giggled.

"Beca, I'm not going to rush you, okay? You take the time to figure out what you need to do and focus on your work and such. It's not like I'm going back to Germany this time. I'll still be here when you figure it all out." Her voice was soft but sincere which made Beca's heart swell a bit.

"Well damn. You're attractive as fuck and you also sweet as shit... Do you have any flaws like at all?" Beca tried a bit to lighten the mood.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I do not believe shit smells very sweet." Luisa looked puzzled and Beca laughed at her.

"It's just a think we American's say." Beca was still laughing. When she stopped, she continued. "Thank you though, seriously."

Kommissar smiled, "Beca, you are very special to me. I will wait for that."

Beca blushed a little. She was still wondering how she got so lucky.

The two women stood and walked out the door. Once outside, it got a little awkward because neither of them necessarily knew what to do with the other. They both wanted to kiss. They both wanted to touch each other.

Kommissar took the lead. She held her arms out for a hug. Beca didn't hesitate before she stepped in to the woman's embrace.

It didn't last long, the hug. It would have been too hard to leave it had it lasted any longer. So, they split. But before they did, Luisa kissed Beca on the cheek and whisper, "I'll wait for you." In her ear before they parted.

The whisper sent shivers down the shorter woman's spine and she instantly thought of the blonde whispering in her ear whilst naked and in her bed. 'Not a good thought.' Beca's train of thoughts continued as she felt some butterflies in her stomach… and lower.

With that, the two women went their separate ways. Beca didn't know when she would see Luisa again but she was hoping it would be somewhat soon. But first, she's got some things to take care of.

~~/\/\~~

She went the next few days without much contact with her barely there boyfriend. He had said that he would be in Atlanta this weekend so that would be nice. Beca was frustrated, however, with Jesse so she knew this wasn't going to go well. She had a job and was working outside of work but she still managed to have time to contact him, would have even had time to talk on the phone or Skype. He couldn't be that busy.

She held her anger in for the remainder of the week, like any woman. She was on edge right now, and anything, namely anything Jesse could say would probably set her off.

She paced around her room. He was late. Naturally, he was fucking late. She was getting more and more angry. That's when he knocked. She attempted a smile.

She opened the door to find him mostly hidden behind a huge thing of flowers. Typical man. He emerged from behind the flowers with a giddy smile.

"Hey baby." He sounded excited but there was something missing. It was a certain level of comfort they had always had. He was nervous.

"Hey." She couldn't hide her lack of excitement.

"You aren't happy to see me?" He held out his arms as if for an embrace as his face fell to an openly nervous smile.

"I am, I just." She accepted the embrace. "I just feel like I haven't talked to you in forever really."

"Yeah, Becs. Oh my god this place is so awesome and I'm getting so much experience and the people I work with are awesome and they have the nicest things and…"

She had already tuned him out. "And you work twenty four, seven?" There it was. She was mad and she wasn't into hiding it anymore.

"Beca, you were the one that didn't wanna be attached at the phone."

"That doesn't mean a lousy text MAYBE once a day, Jesse. I think I'm worth a little more than that!"

"I'm sorry baby. Well do better this next time, I probably won't be back until…"

"I can't do this anymore. Firstly, you said that you would 'do better' three times already via text. You haven't called me in two weeks. I can't do it. I thought I could but I can't. I won't."

"Beca, you're blowing this out of proportion. It hasn't…"

"It has!" She can't take it. She was already convinced and there was no swaying her mind now.

He stepped away from her, hands on his head and beginning a pace pattern around her couch. He was getting frustrated now and this was his way of trying to let it go before they both ended screaming at each other.

"I love you." He said, stopping his walk and looking at her.

"But is that enough, Jesse? Don't tell me you think this is going well and you want to keep doing it?"

He looked away from her, down to the ground. She didn't know what this meant. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Can you say something, please." She was sick of the silence. It was gonna make her go crazy, more so than she already was.

He looked at her and away again. There was something he wasn't saying.

"Beca, you're right. This isn't how I thought this would all go. Everything there is so much more than I anticipated. They have even talked about promoting me and sending me to California to meet up with some of their executives."

"Jesse, I'm proud of you. So proud. But when were you thinking of telling me that? That is a huge change, not to mention the fact it's on the other side of the country." He voice was much more mellow now.

"I didn't want to be the one to end this." He still wasn't looking her in the eye. "I worked so hard to get you and now… I didn't feel I had the right."

She didn't know how to take this, at first. After a few seconds of thought, she said.

"So you wanted me to be the bad guy?"

"No. This doesn't make you the bad guy. It makes you the practical one. You knew that was always your role." He walked towards her.

"That may be the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Jesse. I told you when we started this relationship that, if you ever had a problem, don't hesitate to confront it."

"Isn't that what you did though? You didn't want this from the beginning." He was standing in front of her now, arms loosely crossed.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be different." She was getting to the point where she was just tired of it all and that made her sad. She loved this man, but she couldn't be in love with this man when he was 6 time zones away. She couldn't even do one.

He opened his arms once again. This was going to be it, the final hug. She didn't know if she wanted to accept. She did.

It lasted longer this time.

He smelled different. Like he had changed one of the main products he used. It was different. It wasn't him… or at least it wasn't the him she knew.

She stepped back but didn't drop her arms, neither did he.

They looked at each other for a minute.

He spoke first, "I'm sorry it happened this way."

"Me too." She had already braced herself for this, there were no tears involved as there probably would have been.

The embraced once again and pulled back. "I should probably get going." He said, dropping his arms and turning to see where he had placed his things.

…

…

That's when she saw it. It was faint, but it was there, hidden well under his polo collar, far enough back that could only have been seen during on over exertion of the neck.

"Jesse." He looked back at her sullenly. She didn't feel the need to acknowledge it but she felt the anger in her swell. "I've been seeing someone. A woman." She wasn't ashamed nor sorry about it.

He didn't look shocked but he looked hurt. And then he looked mad.

"So what, this has to do with that? You're gay now?"

"Not at all."

"Then why, do tell?"

"Because I think you would like to know from me… rather than finding an _almos_ t well-hidden hickey under my collar." Her hands were on her hips now.

His hand flew up to the guilty site.

"And you almost got away with it." She gave a half-hearted laugh that was meant to be very sarcastic but sounded more upset than she wanted.

"Beca, I…" He stopped when she raised her hand.

"Jesse. We're both guilty. It's fine." She paused, unsure of what to say. "I think it would be best if you left now."

"Yeah, you're right." He grabbed his things and started toward the door. "I wish you all the best Beca. And I hope she is everything you want. Truly." The air was tense. This was probably the best way this could have all happened.

"You, too." She replied right as he left the room. The door shut and she felt nothing except numb.

It was an odd feeling, numbness. Its always weird when you know you should be feeling something but yet there is nothing.

She sat staring at the wall for a decent amount of time until she began to wonder how long was acceptable until she could contact Luisa. It had been a few days since she spoke to her and she already missed her. Yup, she was in pretty deep.

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed her phone and her fingers took over. Soon her phone was ringing and a faint 'hello?' could be heard repeatedly.

It took a second to realize she was calling; she brought it to her face.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey Beca, I thought you hadn't meant to call me." Luisa gave a little laugh.

"No, I did. I guess I just didn't realize I did… that doesn't make sense." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Beca, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Jesse. Turns out he was cheating on me too." She couldn't hide the falter in her voice.

"Too?"

"Yeah. I mean, like I was cheating on him so he was cheating on me too."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no!" She did not want her to feel bad about this at all. This was all her doing. "Luisa, I have no regrets about how this has happened. Especially knowing what I do now. I want this… I want you."

The German woman was quiet for a few seconds. "Thank goodness." She breathed out and you could hear the smile on her lips through the phone. "For some awful reason, my brain decided it wanted to think you would change your mind or something." She gave a small giggle.

"Nope, you're stuck with me now." Beca gave a full laugh. "Wanna hang out? I can show you some hidden gems around the city. I need to get out right now anyway."

"Yes, that sounds great!" The excitement was very evident. "I can meet you at your place in like fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good, I'll text you the address." Beca smiled as they said their, 'see you soons' and hung up the phone.

~~/\/\~~

Luisa arrived about five minutes before she had estimated, which was fine. She admitted to having a bit of a heavy foot when she gets excited.

The two women stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Beca took the lead. She practically jumped Kommissar with her kisses. They were hard and desperate before softening and slowing down.

"God, I missed you." Luisa said breathily. Her mouth returned to the shorter woman's and continued its movements.

"Yes." Was all Beca could say in the time she could bear to pry herself away from Luisa's mouth. The whole thing was that much sweeter now that she didn't have that inner guilt of being with Jesse. She could tell Luisa was more relaxed into the kiss as well and that made her very happy.

They kissed for some time and in that duration, Beca compared this to Jesse. It didn't take her long to come to agree with herself that this was much better than with Jesse.

She thought of how soft, how precise Luisa's movements were: how her hands seemed to move in some sort of rhythmic pattern that was driving Beca insane.

Beca soon noticed that Luisa made her almost forget all about Jesse. She knew it probably wouldn't be long before she loved or even fell in love with this woman.

She was going to be the death of her.

And almost as if she was reading her mind, Luisa broke the kiss and looked Beca in the eye and said, "When it's right, there's no need for confusion, no need for heartache. Just you and me seeing where this all takes us. And I don't know about you, but I think this might end well."

All Beca could do to reply was smile at the blonde.

There's a happy ending out there for everyone.


End file.
